


Our Little Secret

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been all secret looks and stolen kisses because he wasn't going to risk her but it's not like he could deny his feelings anymore. It's not perfect but at least they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

Felicity sat on the fire escape staring out into the night. The cool air made her shiver as it blew past. She retreated inside for a moment and came back with a blanket around her. When she turned and saw him begin to climb the fire escape, she pulled the blanket higher. He reached her and stepped forward slowly before smiling underneath his hood. 

Once they were inside, he cupped her cheeks and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She held him and kissed him back harder. His hands found the backs of her thighs and drew her up around his waist. She tightened her legs and arms to hold herself there and his gloved hands slid up her back underneath her thin shirt. 

He brought them to the bed and laid her down, hovering above her. Her hands made quick work with the zipper of his jacket and he stopped kissing her neck just long enough to bite the fingers of his gloves and slide them off his hands. Felicity pushed the jacket off, revealing his black t-shirt which was discarded a moment later, giving her an unobstructed view of all his scars. His lips were placing tender kisses along her neck, his stubble tickling her sensitive skin. Her fingertips traced over his scars. He began a path further down her neck and eventually took her shirt off to have better access. 

The ringing of a phone broke the spell.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, retrieving his Arrow phone from his jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed and she ran her fingers across his tense back and waited to hear the news coming from the other end.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up the phone and stood, hastily pulling his clothes back on and a short, chaste kiss later, he was outside and gone. She pulled her own shirt on and a jacket as she headed to Verdant to track him. Once she got to her car she slid her extra comm into her ear and told Oliver she would be at Verdant soon.

“I’m headed to West Avenue, Nichols is doing a deal tonight in the Glades.” Felicity bit her lip and pressed the pedal down harder as she raced to Verdant. Nichols had been a little elusive and was quite well protected. She had faith in Oliver but she always feared for him.

Once she parked, she ran to the door and typed in her code as she rushed down the steps to her computers. She immediately found the cameras for West Avenue and scoured for any sign of Oliver or Nichols.

“Where are you?” She asked over the comm.

“I’m on top of the building on the right corner of West and Miller. Do you see Nichols?” She continued to use the available surveillance and spotted Nichols and his men a few blocks down.

“It’s three blocks over on your left. They are still waiting for the buyer in the alley by Brick Street.” 

“Okay.” He responded and went silent as he began to move forward. She zoomed in on the rooftops and watched as he got closer. She hacked into the surveillance cameras and began to delete the footage before anyone could report an Arrow sighting. Oliver quickly had taken down the bodyguards and had Nichols at Arrow point. Felicity listened as the distorted voice of the Arrow shouted at Nichols. A red dot appeared about a block out and Felicity relayed the information to Oliver.

“Gregory Nichols, here’s the evidence.” She couldn’t hear Lance’s reply but soon she could hear the roar of Oliver’s motorcycle and she sat back after erasing her presence. She wasn’t sure that she breathed until he appeared at the top of the steps. Felicity ran to him but stopped short when she saw the red covering his uniform where his right hand rested.

“Come here.” He slowly made his way over to the table and sat down as she carefully removed his jacket and then his shirt for the second time tonight. Her hands cleaned the wound.

“Looks like it just hit muscle.” It still needed stitches though, so she began to stitch him up as quickly as she could. She wiped some antibiotic cream over the opening after she tied the third stitch. After placing a bandage over the mark and smoothing it out, her eyes finally met his.

“I’m okay.” He stated and she shook her head. She pulled off his gloves and cleaned the blood away from the leather. He stood with a groan and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Felicity.” He whispered as he placed a kiss to her shoulder. 

“I’m allowed to worry.” She countered, turning in his embrace. He nodded.

“You are but you shouldn’t.”

“You’re forgetting that the first time I came here, you almost died.” He wasn’t sure what to say so he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

“Where were we?” He teased. Felicity sighed and pushed him back.

“No tearing out your stitches.” He groaned.

“Should I drive you home?” She asked after a long moment and he raised his eyes in disappointment. They didn’t have much time together to begin with.

“It’s late, Oliver, we have a meeting first thing tomorrow.”

“Then we should call out sick.” She laughed and shook her head.

“Nope. Not happening, we don’t need to give anyone anymore reason to gossip.” Oliver pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“If they only knew everything.” He whispered, holding her against his chest. After a few more minute, Felicity helped Oliver to change and they both headed home. He sent her out first but she didn’t leave until she saw him pull away on his motorcycle. These were their moments, late at night, when no one else was around. It just seemed like it was never enough.

 

The next morning, Felicity walked into her office, coffee in hand. Oliver was already seated at his desk, surprisingly. They glanced at each other briefly and went back to their own work. A few minutes later, Oliver appeared in the doorway of her office.

“Good morning, Ms. Smoak.” He gave her a soft smile and she returned it.

“Mr. Queen.” She replied evenly.

“How was your night?” He questioned smirking down at her.

“Eventful.” She countered, standing and grabbing her notebook. He held open the door for her and she took her seat at the conference table and he sat next to her. 

The day passed by in an excruciatingly platonic way. At work they had to keep a careful distance to not give anymore reason for their coworkers to gossip. Oliver feared for her to be a target that could be used against him. It had been months since the Count incident but it was ever so fresh in his mind. However, his attraction to Felicity became too much to deny, especially after he almost lost her to Barry. So he found a middle ground. He would be with her like they both wanted but he wouldn’t put her in danger if no one knew. They hadn’t even told Digg at first. Except it’s not like they could deny that Digg had caught them making out. ‘It’s not what it looks like’ wouldn’t really suffice in that situation.

For the past few months, it’s been all secret looks and stolen kisses but he always had to leave before morning light and it got harder each time. Last night, they had barely had time together and then they had to sit here for eight hours and pretend like they weren’t counting down the seconds until they were at Verdant. 

“I’ll come back later.” Digg stated with a smile as he dropped Oliver off at Verdant. He went to the side entrance and typed in his code and found Felicity leaning against the table, just like last night. He rushed forward and pulled her lips to his. She grabbed his waist and tugged him closer. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips and she smiled before whispering it back.

It may be a test of control and it might be hard to pretend all day but they were used to pretending. At least the nights were theirs. They had each other and there wasn’t any one else to worry about.


End file.
